I Loved Her
by LisAlice5472
Summary: ...This is how I remember that night. I never got to tell Prompto and my friends what had happened to me. I never got to see them again. About Stella I cannot tell anything. It stings my heart to think of her. Not because of what she's done, but simply because we are now divided forever... until maybe Goddess Etro would bring us together again.


**The story that you're about to read has Noctis and Stella as the main characters and Prompto and Regis (Noctis's father) as side characters. It DOES NOT contain spoilers about FF XV, but it will surely make you cry... I shed some tears after reading it :(**

* * *

I loved her. I loved her more than everything.

In a lifetime of raging war, in a city where people fell helplessly to the ground only to be swallowed by Chaos, in a place where peace had long been shattered and all of us were fighting for what was right... this is where I held my last breath... before letting it out, embracing the cold wings of night.

_"Prince Noctis"_ they would call me but I wonder... wouldn't life have proved easier if I had been a common citizen? If there hadn't been _"royal blood"_ running through my veins, I could have still create a future for myself. I would have still lived. Now, there's no going back on Earth. The Goddess Etro is leading my soul to her realm. I would find my final rest there. But what about _her_? The girl I once loved, Stella? Would she pass over my demise and live on? Whatever the answer is, I will be able to watch over her from where I'll be. I will never let go of my feelings for her.

It all happened one silent night, when the enemies attacked our kingdom. Screams echoed from every corner of the city, deafening me ever so cruelly. Fire was spread everywhere, covering the houses in black smoke and killing flames. Yet I could do nothing for the poor souls! The attack was a surprise for us, because it took place at midnight, when we wouldn't have expected an assault. Many people had heard the goddess's voice calling them to the City of the Dead before our soldiers could interfere. It was over for them. Then, they came - the invaders, with loaded guns and swords in hands, shielded by heavy armor and impenetrable helms. The storm that began was terrible. Everyone fought for his life. My father fell limp in my arms after a dozen of bullets pierced through his chest. I called out for help, but who would have heard me in that dreadful slaughter? I looked him in the eyes for the last time as he whispered softly to me: "Don't ever lie down and wait to die." After that, the Goddess of Death – Etro – called for his soul to join the others'. I was left in a fearsome abyss of grief - orphan I did remain. Bullets surged out of nowhere towards me and I had to leave my old man behind. My feet led me across the streets that screamed death, through the blazing atmosphere and past the scorched buildings which started to collapse one by one. Tears rained down my cheeks as I fought my way towards any possible salvation.

My three closest friends were surely facing the same danger, somewhere in the city. Once I was able to find shelter from the soldiers who had lost my track, I took my phone out of my pocket and called Prompto in a heartbeat. His terrified voice answered me quickly enough. He could barely speak because I noticed he had some trouble breathing. Maybe because of the smoke? He coughed twice before shouting in my ear:

"Noct, where are you? Everything's on fire here!"  
"I know. I know. I... I can't tell you where I am. I can't recognize the city anymore."  
"They're turning it to ruins! We're near the port. It's full of those freaks from Niflheim. Noct, what do we do?"  
Right then I heard gunfire through the phone. My body shivered. For a second, I thought something bad had happened to him. But thank God it didn't. He was just too stubborn to die.  
"Don't worry. That was me. I just gave a headshot to one of these guys."  
I sighed relieved.  
"You'd better watch out."  
"We'd better regroup." he said.  
"Prompto, dad's gone. There's no one left to lead us."  
My friend was left speechless and when he replied his voice dramatically changed.  
"Oh goodness. But why?"  
I couldn't answer.  
"...Anyway, Noct. Listen, you're the only hope left. Come meet us in the port. Be quick and most importantly... be safe."  
"I'll try. On my way."

As I ran through that sea of Chaos, I remembered how badly I wanted to meet _her_ again – that girl who had stolen my heart a while ago. I knew she was somewhere in the city too, and I could only pray for her to find a safe place to take shelter from this madness. People were dying in the streets, the skies were shrouded in snaking waves of smoke – it was a merciless slaughter. Furthermore, I could do nothing to stop that. It was beyond my powers. And now that… m-my father had left this life on earth… any radiance of hope for me had been extinguished. I swiftly made my way deeper into the city. After a time which seemed like a dreadful eternity, I came across an empty, silent street. It was so dark that I could barely make out its end. But the moon shone dimly on the night sky and below it I recognized my cherished princess, her back facing me. She would be my guiding light out of this disaster, this calamity. I felt myself smiling slightly because of her presence there. Death did not frighten me anymore. Not then, at least.  
I ran towards her with glittering eyes of happiness, determined to protect her. My father had been enough, hadn't he? Stella and I would find a path to the port where we were to meet my friends. Or so I had thought until I inched closer to her… I was surprised by the fact that she stood ever so still. At first it seemed to me that she was hurt. Her fair hair was gold. Her clothes – of royal taste, that's for sure. I called her name as I took her hand in mine. She was cold and pale when I looked into her blue eyes. Something far more frightening that death itself clung tightly to her heart.  
"Stella? I can't say how glad I am you're alright."  
I would have hugged her in an instant if she hadn't stopped me.  
"Noctis, you have to get out of here. The Kingdom of Lucis is falling."  
Her voice was a mere whisper, like a lullaby for the dead.  
"I won't leave without you, my love. We'll escape together. Come on."  
I made an attempt to step forward hoping she would follow me… but she didn't.  
"Stella, please! We don't have much time left. It's not safe here."  
Her chin fell slowly on her breastbone. Why was she reluctant to speak? I put my hands on her shoulders, trying to appease her. I began to caress her frozen cheeks and she eventually raised her eyes to meet mine.  
"Why are you doing this? Don't waste your life on me."  
I was taken aback. She remained everything I held dear in the world of the living, so if I were to spend the last moments of my life with her, I would do it with no second thoughts.  
"Oh, please tell me you don't mean that. Listen to me, Stella. Even if our families hate each other, even if they wage… I love you and you told me the same words once, didn't you?"  
"I did. But now I realize… Your life is endangered because of our bond. I only do you harm, my prince."  
"N-No, don't say that! Ever since we've been together… Stella, I never felt more alive."  
"We can't risk dying like Romeo and Juliet, Noctis."  
I smirked a bit, surprised by her reply.  
"Who mentioned anything about dying? It won't happen if we run together. Trust me, you do me good. You can't know the relief that surged through my heart when I found you here."  
She was turned to silence.  
"T-Then, this will be harder for the both of us, Noctis. I'm s-sorry. I have no other choice…"  
A single tear oozed from her eye. She looked so sad… as if she had to fulfill an impossible mission.  
"However," she went on, "there is something I'd like to ask you. One last request, my prince."  
"Anything for you, my love."  
The cracks of thunder above us did not matter anymore. Neither did the soldiers that were approaching to slay us. She delicately brought my head close to hers before naming her desire.  
"Please, a farewell kiss."  
_Farewell?_ I said to myself but then I decided not to care about it. I hastily encircled her waist with my arms before granting the request. When our lips touched, I was no longer afraid to die. She seemed to hold back at first, though I knew she loved me too. We'd been through so many hardships already. And yet I wonder, wouldn't her parents stop hating us now that my both parents died? Wouldn't this war end? Stella and I kissed as blissfully as never. We became frozen in time, each of us protected in the other's arms. The storm faded away. My sorrow was gone. I heard her whimper softly, breaking our kiss before she whispered a regretful "I'm so sorry". All of a sudden, a tremor comprised my body. My eyes opened wide in confusion, desperate to seek whatever the source of that pain was. Then I realized that my sight became blurry. God, something powerful hit me. Something sharp and cold. As my arms were still wrapped protectively around Stella, I searched her eyes while still holding her close to my chest. She let go of her tears, screaming out loud that that had been her only choice. With fast movements, she shove aside my hands and when our eyes met, hers were as moist as mine. I looked down to where my pain was coming from. I froze. I swallowed the hard lump down my throat. Oh, God!  
Red blood had drenched my shirt and one of my lungs had been pierced by a thin, white blade. I lost control of my emotions. I cried like a child. My eyes sought the blade, then its handle. Eventually, I recognized Stella's hand there, shaking madly. She… she wanted to kill me? B-But…  
"Why?!" I shouted, willing to receive her answer.  
She blinked her tears away, whimpering ever so sadly.  
"B-Because…You're the prince of Lucis. My father will destroy this kingdom and I… I have to do as he commands me."  
"I thought… I though you did as your _heart_ commanded you!"  
Putting a hand on my chest, I wanted to cling to whatever hope. However, I doubted there was any left for me. Oh, my sweet agony!  
"Of all the people who could have done this… Why… you?"  
My sight darkened as Stella pulled the blade out with a sharp sound. One last wave of strength surged through me and I reached out to capture her in my arms.  
"I love you Noctis. Would _you_forgive me? Because I'll never be able to forgive myself."  
"My heart shall always be yours." I murmured.  
Strength was leaving me. I leaned softly against her.  
"We are not to blame for this calamity, Stella. Neither you nor me."  
I whispered a silent "Good bye" to her ear before letting my body fall down. Only then did she realize the fact that I was dying.  
"Noctis! Noctis, I'm sorry!"  
Her voice desperately crying my name became the most beautiful song I knew. It was an echo that allowed me to find my peace. Perhaps she really wanted to spare me from such a troubled life. I also heard her sword hitting the ground and after that my head was on her knees. Bolts of lightning stretched across the sky which became cloudy. Healing rain washed over me as she brushed my hair. I could still hear her cry for a short time, but soon enough I was deaf, blind and limp.

I loved her. I loved her more than everything.

In a lifetime of raging war, in a city where people fell helplessly to the ground only to be swallowed by Chaos, in a place where peace had long been shattered and all of us were fighting for what was right... this is where I held my last breath... before letting it out, embracing the cold wings of night.

_"Prince Noctis"_ they would call me…

* * *

**I wrote this after seeing a Noctis x Stella pic on deviantART.**

**I know it's a sad story and I DO hope this will NOT happen in FF XV when it comes out! **

**Please don't consider this a spoiler. It's just a written version of my imagination ;-)**


End file.
